This invention relates to an ultrasonic imaging apparatus designed to emit ultrasonic beams onto an object and convert the echo waves from the object into echo signals and process those echo signals and then display a tomographic image of the object onto a display unit.
In an ultrasonic imaging apparatus such as, for example, an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus, the resolution of a tomographic image obtained therefrom, especially the resolution of a tomographic image with regard to the depth direction of an object, is determined depending upon the diameter of the ultrasonic beam irradiated onto the object. The diameter of the ultrasonic beam depends upon the caliber or diameter of an ultrasonic transducer and the focal distance of the ultrasonic beam. The diameter of the ultrasonic transducer can be varied by varying the number of drived ones of electric-to-acoustic conversion elements constituting the ultrasonic transducer. Further, the focal distance of the ultrasonic beam can be varied by varying the length of delay time respectively given to drive signals driving the electric-to-acoustic conversion elements. Accordingly, in order to obtain high resolution with regard, widely, to the depth direction of the object, it is sufficient to vary the beam diameter of the ultrasonic transducer and the focal distance of the ultrasonic beam in accordance with the distance from the ultrasonic transducer to the object, i.e., an object portion inside a living body.
Conventionally, where it is desired to vary the diameter of the ultrasonic transducer, this variation in transducer diameter was made by varying, by electric switching elements, the number of electric-to-acoustic conversion elements to be energized. Further, where it is desired to vary the focal distance of the ultrasonic beam, this variation was made by changing over the delay elements connected to the electric-to-acoustic conversion elements by means of electric switching elements. In this method of varying the diameter of the ultrasonic transducer and the focal distance of the ultrasonic beam by using electric switching elements, however, the circuit construction of the ultrasonic imaging apparatus becomes complicated and yet the noises produced at the switching time are mixed into a tomographic image, failing to obtain a precise tomographic image. Furthermore, such noises often cause the electric circuits of the ultrasonic imaging apparatus and the ultrasonic transducer to make erroneous operations.